When The Fish Can't Sleep
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Sigh Donghae menghela napasnya ketika jam menunjukkan angka 01.15 AM/ What?/ Iya, kali ini pun Donghaek tak bisa tidur/ Lalu, apa yang dilakukannya?/ Penasaran?/ Silahkan baca saja XD/ a HaeHyuk Fanfiction/ Donghae x Eunhyuk Fanfiction/ Warning: Alay as always XD/BL/Boys Love/Typo/DLDR/Review?


**When The Fish Can't Sleep**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketika Donghae tak bisa tidur, apa yang dilakukannya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae mengguling-gulingkan badannya diatas kasur empuknya..

Menghela napas, namja yang katanya berwajah mirip ikan ini melirik sekilas jam beker yang ada di meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

01.15 AM

Itu lah angka yang tertera di meja beker yang kebetulan bertipe digital itu.

Donghae kembali menghela napasnya sembari mencoba memejamkan erat kedua kelopak matanya.

Tapi.. tak lama kedua kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka..

Aahh.. dan ini adalah hari ketiganya namja itu terserang insomnia. Salahkan kekasih imut-imutnya yang tadi mengajaknya menyeruput kopi saat perjalanan mereka pulang ke dorm tadi.

Donghae mendengus sembari mengacak pelan rambut hitam nya, sembari sekilas melirik laptopnya yang ada dalam mode standbye yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja depan tempat tidurnya.

Kembali menghela napas, Donghae memutuskan untuk menghitung domba-domba shaun the sheep yang melompati pagar, berharap rasa kantuk dapat menghampirinya.

"Satu.. Dua.. tiga.. " ucapnya sembari membayangkan si shaun the sheep bersama teman-temannya melompati pagar dan ups.. baru saja Donghae membayangkan shirley -domba paling besar diantara semua domba yang ada- terjerembab karena tak bisa melompati pagar karena tiba-tiba saja timmy –si domba kecil- menghalangi jalan si domba besar yang akan melompat itu, membuat Donghae kembali membuka matanya.

Huh.. koq bisa sampai membayangkan hal itu sih?

Donghae ngedumel sendiri, kesal dengan imajinasinya sendiri.

Tak habis akal, Donghae kemudian bangkit lalu meraih ponselnya dan memutar aplikasi mp3 dan memmilah-milih lagu slow yang barangkali saja dapat membuatnya mengantuk.

Sip, earphone sudah bertengger di kedua telinganya, Donghae pun memutuskan memutar lagu

_Geunyuhga doraoneyo mianhadago haneyo  
Iksookhaedduhn geuriwoon geu songillo uhroomanjyuhyo_

Yup.. Donghae memutuskan untuk memilih lagu _In My Dreams _yang merupakan salah satu lagu dari album 4JIB milik Boybandnya.

Ya.. dari judulnya saja sudah In My Dreams.. jadi siapa tau bisa mimpiin Hyukkienya, ya kan? Kkk Donghae terkikik tak jelas dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Donghae memejamkan matanya sembari ikut menggumamkan lagu yang kini mengalir lembut lewat earphonenya.

_Yuhngwuhnhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo_

_Yuhjuhnhi geunyuhro ggaeuhnado_

Donghae tersenyum kala kini giliran Yesung yang menyanyi.

Suara hyungnya yang berkepala besar dalam arti harfiah itu memang merdu ya, Donghae tersenyum sembari menikmati suara emas Yesung. Tapi.. hiks jadi kangen juga dengan si raja selca itu. Sedang apa dia ya? Jangan bilang dia malah asyik berselca di saat wamilnya, Donghae menepuk jidatnya

_Geunyuhga wooggo inneyo nuhmoona oraenmanijyo_

_Geuruhn moseup geuruhke bogo shipduhn naui geunyuhjyo_

Donghae kemudian terkikik saat part miliknya datang. Suaranya tak kalah bagus dengan si raja selca itu. Donghae tengah dilanda narsis tingkat Neptunus rupanya.

_Geunyuhga guhdgo issuhyo uhdduhn saramgwa dajunghi_

_She's walking away  
Embracing another person_

_Nae gaseumeun mooguhpge naeri noollyuhyo_

_My chest feels like it's being crushed under a heavy weight_

Donghae merengut ketika Sungmin menyanyikan bagiannya. Gyaaaaaaaaaah entah kenapa dia malah membayangkan Hyukkienya yang manis imut-imut itu berbalik dari hadapannya dan berjalan meninggalkannya, hiks.. Hyukkieeee~ Tangan Donghae terangkat hendak meraih tangan mulus sang kekasih hati yang naasnya tak berhasil.

T- tunggu.. hiks kenapa Hyukkienya malah memeluk si kuda itu.. Andwaeeeeeeeee~

Donghae membuka mata lantas dengan kasar melepas earphonenya.

Napasnya menderu penuh amarah.

Dengan terburu-buru namja ikan mengakses nomor kontak berawalan S yang tersimpan di ponselnya.

_Gotcha, _dengan cepat Donghae menekan tombol dial saat nama kontak sasarannya telah ditemukan

"Yobose-"

"Hyukkie milikku! Kau tak boleh merebutnya dariku, dasar kuda duda!"

"Mwo? Yak! Apa-" _tut—_

dan panggilan sepihak itu pun lagi-lagi diputuskan secara sepihak oleh si namja ikan ini.

Hosh.. hosh. Hosh.. Donghae berusaha mengatur napasnya yang menderu karena amarah. Apa-apaan si kuda itu, berani merebut Hyukkie darinya? Huh, bermimpi saja kau, dasar kuda! Donghae ngedumel sendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah menenangkan diri dengan teknik napas dalam, Donghae kembali merebahkan kepalanya diatas bantal.

Huh! Kalo begini ceritanya yang ada Donghae malah semakin tak bisa tidur, huh!

Namja bermarga Lee ini kemudian kembali melirik sekilas ponselnya, ah tidak-tidak.. mendengarkan lagu slow ternyata bukan ide yang bagus, huh! Donghae mencak-mencak sendiri.

Terus gimanaaa? Namja itu kemudian melirik sekilas jam bekernya.

Haaah~ kembali helaan napas yang terdengar ketika iris hitamnya menangkap angka 02.00 AM, hiks.

Melirik sekilas laptop yang masih bertengger di meja nya, Donghae malah galau.

Haruskah dia menyalakan laptopnya?

Kalau nanti tambah susah tidur gimana coba?

Hiks.. Donghae tambah galau.

Tapi..

Aah, masa bodoh. Donghae bangkit dan berjalan menuju laptopnya.

Humm.. tapi, enaknya ngapainnya?

Browsing?

Baiklah.. Donghae mengaktifkan aplikasi 'gugel keram'-nya dan mengakses 'mbah gugel' kemudian mengetikkan HaeHyuk.. kkk Donghae masih terbawa emosi tadi rupanya, dan matanya berbinar ketika banyak dari fans-fans Haehyuk shipper yang mengabadikan momen-momennya bersama sang kekasih tercinta..

Aaah~ senang rasanya, banyak yang mendukung hubungannya dengan sang kekasih. Kkk

Huooo mulut Donghae membulat ketika dia mendapat beberapa gambar adegan ber-rated M antara dirinya dan Hyukkienya. Kkkk Donghae terkikik ala Kyuhyun sembari menyeringai membayangkan yang iya-iya. Kkk

Dan haaaaaah?! Mata Donghae semakin melebar dan berbinar ketika dia mendapatkan sebuah gambar dimana sang kekasih hati sedang memakai kostum ala Beyonce. Fufufufu seringaian Donghae tambah melebar.

Penasaran, Donghae pun mengetikkan Eunhyuk crossdressing dan cengirannya tambah melebar kala 'mbah gugel' menampilkan ratusan bahkan ribuan gambar sang kekasih yang tengah memakai pakaian yeoja.

Ada Eunhyuk yang sedang menjadi Gain dan menarikan abracadabra saat sang kekasih menjadi mc di star king, Eunhyuk menjadi Eunja di intimate note, Eunhyuk yang menjadi Hyo-Hyuk saat menyanyikan Gee –walau Donghae agak keberatan dengan tulisan Hyo-Hyuk yang ada di kaos putih sang kekasih-, Eunhyuk yang menjadi krystal saat di Super Show, Eunhyuk menjadi Marylin Monroe, Eunhyuk menjadi 'Hyuktilda' walau Donghae sangat tak suka dengan Eunhyuk versi(?) ini dan lain sebagainya.

_Triiing~ _sebuah ide yang menurut Donghae cemerlang pun muncul di otaknya.

Donghae mengetikkan key word 'Donghae cosmopolitan' dan saat gambar yang ia inginkan sudah didapat, namja bergelar raja ikan itu pun mengklik aplikasi 'potosup' masih dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

* * *

**When The Fish Can't Sleep**

* * *

**Omake(?)**

Siwon berjalan pelan menuju seorang namja manis yang tengah asyik dengan laptopnya di ruang tengah dorm lantai 11.

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru(?) dorm memastikan keadaan aman dan pastinya tak ada ikan gila yang akan mengamuk jika namja bertubuh atletis itu menghampiri si sosok yang masih asyik dengan laptop putihnya.

"Hyukkie~" ucapnya pelan sembari mendudukkan dirinya disamping Eunhyuk yang tengah merengut imut menatap layar laptopnya.

"Hyukkie?" ucapnya lagi kala sahutannya tak direspon oleh sang namja manis.

"Oh, Siwonnie. Wae?" tanya si namja manis yang akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Siwon

"Aniya.." Siwon tersenyum kikuk sembari kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru dorm "Donghae, kemana?" lanjutnya lagi yang dibalas tatapan heran si namja manis.

"Huh? Hari ini Hae ada jadwal, wae? Jangan bilang kau merindukannya?" tuduh Eunhyuk sembari menunjukk Siwon dengan telunjuknya.

"Mwo? Aniya.. hanya saja.. apa ikan itu sehat-sehat saja?"

"Huh?"

Siwo menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal "Maksudku.. apa dia.. tak kesurupan?"

"Huh?" Eunhyuk semakin tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Siwon.

Siwon yang ditatap penuh penasaran oleh Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa terdiam kikuk..

"A-ah, lupakan saja. Kau sedang apa, huh? Kulihat dari tadi kau merenggut sembari menatap laptopmu?"

Eunhyuk menghela napasnnya. Kemudian membalikkan layar laptopnya menghadap Siwon.

"Lihat.. belakangan ini banyak yang mengedit fotoku jadi yeoja" ucap Eunhyuk sembari cemberut membuat Siwon terkikik. Namja bergelar kuda itu pun menscroll page yang sedang Eunhyuk lihat.

"Huaahh bahkan ada yang mengedit foto Donghae yang dicosmopolitan dengan wajahmu. Kalian seperti sedang foto pre-wedding" Ucap Siwon yang sedang khusyuk melihat web page itu sementara Eunhyuk semakin cemberut.

"Tapi aku kan namja, Siwonnie" rengek Eunhyuk

"Eh tapi.. Yang mengedit semua foto ini sepertinya orang yang sama"

"Huh? Benarkah?"

"Lihat nicknamenya **East sea**"

Eunhyuk dan Siwon terdiam, kemudian mata keduanya terbelalak.

"**Dong Hae**?" ucap keduanya berbarengan.

* * *

**When The Fish Can't Sleep**

* * *

**Omakenya omake(?)**

Donghae menghela napasnya ketika matanya menangkap angka 01.30 AM di jam beker nya.

Sigh~ ini hari kesekian dia tak bisa tidur..

Huh.. sebal jadinya

_Triing.. _sebuah uhuk-seringai-uhuk pun muncul menghiasi paras tampannya, kemudian namja yang memiliki arti nama **laut selatan** itu menghampiri laptopnya yang lagi-lagi tergeletak di mejanya.

_Klikk..kliik.. _Donghae mengaktifkan aplikasi 'potosup'nya

"Kali ini.. diedit gimana lagi, ya?" ucapnya entah pada siapa sembari memandang foto sang kekasih yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

Yaah, beginilah kalau fict berasal dari pengalaman(?) kkk

Semoga dapat menghibur, sekaligus meramaikan fict HaeHyuk yang semakin langka u,u

Hope u like it~


End file.
